


Винцест в глазах смотрящего

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест на заявку 7.44: Сэм/Дин, PG-13 или NC-17. С Джесс ничего не случилось, Сэм выучился на адвоката. Ему на глаза попадается дело Дина Винчестера, и он берётся защищать его в суде. Секс при встречах в тюрьме и обсуждении дела Дина. Конечно же, суд оправдает Винчестера благодаря усилиям Сэма.. Вдохновил на него портрет Сэма от Addie Dee.<br/>Бета Addie Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Винцест в глазах смотрящего

[ ](http://i1195.photobucket.com/albums/aa397/spnrbb/drawjared/Addie_Dee.jpg)

– Сэм, купи мед! – крикнула Джессика, но дверь хлопнула раньше, чем она произнесла последнее слово. «Ну и ладно, попрошу у Лиззи, там и нужно-то всего пару ложек». Рецепт имбирного печенья ей достался от бабушки, и она следовала ему неукоснительно. А Сэм… Джессика вообще редко унывала, а с Сэмом она встречалась уже второй год и привыкла, что время от времени тот становился замкнутым, на вопросы не отвечал, только зыркал лисьим взглядом из-под челки и уходил в себя на пару часов, а то и больше. К тому же приближался его день рождения, который Сэм почему-то не любил: все эти хлопоты, подарки, гости, угощение… как будто его в детстве мало баловали и не устраивали праздник, решила Джессика. Она стряхнула муку с пальцев, как будто стряхивала дурные мысли, и включила радио.

*  
Они два дня как переехали из кампуса в снятый неподалеку от Пало-Альто, в Саннивейле, дом. Это было первое их совместное жилье, словно они уже муж и жена. Джессика улыбнулась, вешая в шкаф рубашки Сэма. Мягкие и клетчатые, так и хочется самой надеть и завернуться… Потом она разобрала посуду, коробки с обувью, сложила постельное белье в комод. Всего-то пара комплектов, но стоит только заикнуться домашним, что она уже снимает дом со своим парнем, как тетушки надарят целую кучу.  
Джессика наклонилась, чтобы поправить коврик, и увидела под кроватью небольшую коробку. Мелькнула мысль: где искать прошлых жильцов, ведь оставили наверняка они – но в коробке оказались пачки писем. В чистых конвертах, без марок и штемпелей, Дину Винчестеру, до востребования. Целая куча неотправленных писем. Джессика узнала почерк Сэма. Анита как раз вчера говорила ей, что за парнем нужно приглядывать, проверять почту, чеки, телефон. Джессика фыркнула тогда и назвала Аниту дурой. Она не будет вскрывать запечатанные письма, не так ее воспитывали. Но кем приходится Сэму некий Дин Винчестер как-нибудь спросит при случае.

*  
Сэм отлично смотрелся в костюме. Джессика держала его под локоть, стоя в радостной толпе родственников, поздравлявших невесту – старшую сестру Джессики – и бросавших многозначительные взгляды в их с Сэмом сторону. Видно было, что и выбором младшей дочери родители очень довольны. Ничего удивительного: Сэм скоро окончит университет и ему обязательно предложат интересную работу, как же иначе? Джессика только не понимала, почему просьбу познакомить с его роднёй Сэм воспринял так сердито. «Ладно-ладно, но хоть на свадьбу ты их пригласишь?» «Нет», – буркнул Сэм и закрыл тему. А ведь Джессика так и не спросила про те письма Дину Винчестеру…

*  
После блестящей защиты диплома Сэма приглашали в крупные юридические фирмы, но он неожиданно решил стать адвокатом и заняться уголовными делами. Они переехали в Сент-Луис, поближе к родителям Джессики. Сэм был новичком и чаще вел дела как общественный защитник. Денег это приносило не много, зато давало прекрасную практику, отличные рекомендации и всё большую известность в адвокатском сообществе. О том, что вести дело Дина Винчестера будет Сэм, Джессика узнала не от него, а из новостей по телевизору. Сэм не стал отпираться, что Дин его брат, но подробностей не рассказывал, пропадая с утра до позднего вечера то в офисе, то на свиданиях в тюрьме, а потом и на судебных заседаниях. Джессика с интересом смотрела репортажи про этого Дина Винчестера. Красивый. Красивый и опасный. Было удивительно, что его всё-таки оправдали. Но ведь его защищал Сэм. Он всегда добивался того, чего хочет.

*  
После успешного процесса у Сэма дела пошли в гору. Он стал спокойнее, возвращался домой не поздно, они начали понемногу выбираться то в гости, то в ресторан. У них наконец снова появилось время друг для друга. Сэм стал чаще просить анального секса, виновато щурясь и целуя ее в плечо. Джессика была не против, ей было всё равно, как Сэм заполнял ее, ведь кончала она не от члена, а от его рук, умело ласкающих клитор и соски. Он доводил ее до пика и мучительно длил бесконечное, жгучее мгновение, стискивал ее крепко и шептал, кончая: «Ди, Ди, Ди…»

*  
Через пару лет они переехали в Топику, штат Канзас. Купили большой дом. Сэм стал партнером в адвокатском бюро. У него появилось время на хобби: иногда он стал уезжать на охоту. Но никогда не привозил домой трофеи. Да Джессика и не знала, что с этими трофеями делать. Она так и жила бы в счастливом неведеньи, если бы не подруги: они наперебой твердили, что Сэм ведет себя странно и ей стоит искать соперницу. Джессика наотрез отказалась следить за мужем и шарить в его вещах в поисках презервативов. Тогда Зои посоветовала найти гадалку. Медиума в соседнем Лоуренсе Джессика отыскала по объявлению. Но сеанс не продлился и пяти минут: взяв Джессику за руку, та отшатнулась и покачала головой. Нет, никакая женщина не стоит между ней и мужем, в этом Джессика может быть уверена. Нет, ни ей лично, ни Сэму ничто не угрожает. Просто… ничего, милая, всё будет хорошо. И даже денег не взяла. Ну что ж, глупая затея не могла не кончиться глупостью, решила Джессика и вернулась к прежней жизни.

*  
Она продолжала изредка встречаться с подругами, хотя ей и наскучивали их долгие жалобы на неверных мужей и непослушных детей, непрошеные советы и рассказы о судьбе брошенных жен адвокатов. Смешные они. Конечно, завидуют. Ведь в отличие от их мужей её Сэм никогда не забывал, какого числа у нее день рождения.


End file.
